Little Friendsday
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: It's a special holiday called Little Friendsday! And Twilight Sparkle and her friends are all excited for an incredible day with their favorite little friends!
1. The Invitation

**This is my first My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story!**

**I do not claim rights to My Little Pony as it is owned by Hasbro.**

**Enjoy!**

**Little Friendsday**

Twilight Sparkle sat alone in the library reading this month's issue of _Magic for Simpletons_. Right now she was focusing on how to perfect her long-distance teleportation spell. It was early evening, and she wasn't sure how she was going to spend the rest of the day. Suddenly, a green light zipped in through her window and right up in front of her face. It materialized into a scroll that turned out to be a letter from the ruler of Equestria and Twilight's teacher, the regal Princess Celestia. "Oh," said Twilight, "Looks like the princess wants to tell me something." She looked closely at the letter and began reading. "Dear Twilight, my faithful student; I thought I should give you a little reminder that Little Friendsday is tomorrow, and I wanted to invite you to spend the day with me as my little friend. You should also tell your friends about Little Friendsday as I'm sure that they will want to spend the day with their little friends. I sincerely hope that you accept my invitation. Your teacher, Princess Celestia." Twilight smiled, this was the first time she would get to spend Little Friendsday as a little friend. Usually she served as Spike's big friend, but this year she would hopefully get the chance to be a little friend to her teacher. "I've got to tell the others about this." she said as she put her magazine on the rack. "I sure hope Spike won't mind this."

"Hope I won't mind what?" asked a voice. Twilight jumped; she hadn't heard or seen Spike coming. "Oh… uh…." she stuttered as she turned around to face her pet dragon, "I just got an invitation from the Princess to be her little friend on Little Friendsday." "That's awesome!" said Spike, "You've always wanted to do that haven't you?" "Yes," said Twilight, "And now that I'm more educated on the elements of friendship, I'll make a better friend for this holiday." "That only leaves one question," said Spike, "Who's gonna be my big friend this year?" "Well…" said Twilight, "I'm sure Fluttershy might be available." "Why not Rarity?" asked Spike. "Well," said Twilight, "She's got her little sister Sweetie Belle to spend the day with." Spike lowered his head in disappointment. Twilight knew well that he had a crush on Rarity, but it just wouldn't work it out between them for a simple reason… Rarity didn't lay eggs. "Maybe Fluttershy could help you with your singing." Twilight suggested in an attempt to cheer Spike up. Sure enough, he lifted his head and said, "Alright, sounds great." Twilight smiled and said, "C'mon, let's all remind the others about Little Friendsday." "Let's go!" said Spike as he jumped up on Twilight's back and they walked out the door.

It didn't take long for Twilight and Spike to arrive in Ponyville's square. Amazingly, they ran into Rarity and Applejack almost immediately. "Howdy Twilight," said Applejack, "What's new?" "Nothing much," answered Twilight, "Just planning a little trip for tomorrow." "Really?" asked Rarity, "What's the occasion?" "Actually," said Twilight, "I wanted to tell you and the others about a special event." "Well what is it?" said Rarity, "The Grand Galloping Gala isn't for another month." "I'll tell you as soon as the others get here," said Twilight, "And you might want to pass it on to your sisters as well." "Yup," said Applejack happily, "I'm willin' to bet that my sister and her friends won't want to miss the news!" Then she looked confused and said, "Say Rarity, they've been gone all day. Where d'ya suppose those little rascals got to?" "Well," said Rarity, "Sweetie Belle said that she and her friends were going to try and earn their cutie marks today." "What are they trying this time?" asked Twilight. BOOM! A huge explosion sounded and as the three ponies and the dragon looked in the direction of the explosion, they saw three missile-like fireballs flying towards them. As the fireballs came closer, they heard, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" "LOOK OUT!" cried Twilight. She and her friends ducked as the fireballs flew over their heads and landed in the well. It didn't take a genius to figure out that those three fireballs were the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applejack used the bucket to winch her sister and her friends, who were singed and dripping wet, out of the well. "Applebloom!" she said angrily, "What in the name of Heinrich Horse-feathers were you doing?" "Uh… Just… trying to earn our cutie marks." Applebloom said innocently. "In what?" asked Rarity, who was also very upset with her sister, "Bomb building?" "No…" said Sweetie Belle sheepishly, "Rocket science." "Of all the dangerous things!" Rarity scolded. Applejack agreed by saying, "Applebloom, I made a promise to ma and pa before we left home! I promised them I would protect you for them, but you keep trying to break that promise for me!" "I'm sorry," said Applebloom, "But I really want my cutie mark and I'll try anything to get it." "Yeah," agreed Scootaloo, "And I think we need to start trying things that have a bit of flare!" "Too much flare if you ask me." said a voice. Twilight and the others looked up and saw Rainbow Dash descending upon them. As soon as she touched down, Rainbow said, "Honestly Scootaloo, you guys have tried a lot of things in the past week for your cutie marks, and personally I think that if you didn't try so hard to simply get one, you might actually find what you really enjoy doing." "That is a good point," said Sweetie Belle, "I don't think mom and dad would want a rocket scientist for a daughter."

"Excuse me," said Twilight, "But I actually have an announcement to make." "What is it?" asked another voice. The voice was revealed to be that of Fluttershy who had Pinkie Pie with her. "Yeah!" said Pinkie, "Don't keep us in suspense Twilight! What's the good news?" "Well," said Twilight, "Princess Celestia has reminded me that Little Friendsday is tomorrow." "Of course!" exclaimed Rarity. "Awesome!" said Rainbow. "Excellent!" cried Pinkie, "I get to spend the day with just Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake!" "And we all know how that turned out!" remarked Spike. For once, everyone except Pinkie laughed. "Well," said Fluttershy, "That holiday's always been a little depressing for me." "Why?" asked Applejack. Fluttershy thought a moment before saying, "I never had a little friend to spend the day with." "Actually," said Twilight, "Princess Celestia invited me to be her little friend this year since Princess Luna has a little friend of her own now." "And?" asked Fluttershy. "That means you'll have Spike to spend the day with!" said Twilight. "Really?" asked Fluttershy, her eyes full of hope. "Sure!" said Spike, "I'll be happy to be your little friend Fluttershy!" "Thank you Spike!" Fluttershy said as she hugged the little dragon. "I really do envy you Twilight!" said Rarity as she wrapped her front leg around Twilight, "Think of the perquisites of the royal Canterlot court! The sensation of formality!" "There she goes again." said Sweetie Belle. She and the other crusaders groaned. "Thanks Rarity," said Twilight, "But even Princess Celestia's not all formalities when it comes down to it." "Well," said Applejack, "I'll be spendin' the entire day with my little sister Applebloom; and I'm so excited for it!" "I wish I could say the same." said Rarity as she looked at Sweetie Belle. "Oh Rarity," said Twilight, "Surely you don't really mean that." "Well," said Rarity, "I… I don't know. I just don't know." Rainbow Dash finally entered the conversation by looking at Scootaloo and saying, "Hey Scoot, tomorrow it's gonna be you and me for the entire day!" "YES!" the young orange filly cheered. Rainbow smiled, she knew how much she meant to Scootaloo, and although she tried not to show it too much, she really had a soft spot for the little squirt. Yes, it looked like everyone now had a little friend to spend the day with.

With that, Twilight said, "Well, if everything's settled here, I guess I'll be off for Canterlot." She looked at Spike and said, "Now Spike I want you to be a good boy for Fluttershy okay?" "No problem Twilight!" said Spike. "You better hurry," said Pinkie, "Or you'll miss the train!" "Not a problem," said Twilight, "I'm going to practice using my long distance teleportation spell to get there." "Are ya shore it's gonna work?" asked Applejack. "Absolutely sure," said Twilight, "I read the how-to section in _Magic for Simpletons_ this morning." "Well," said Fluttershy, "Good luck with that." Twilight stepped back and said, "_Jiggily-Piggily, Abracadabra, Hocily-Pocily, Bumbily Bee! Fruiticus-Suiticus- Thunder-a-go… Take me to Canterlot! OPEN SAYS ME!_" In an instant, purple smoke surrounded the unicorn's body, and she vanished with a POOT! Everyone just stared at the spot where Twilight had been standing a few seconds ago. "ooooohhhh…" said Pinkie, "I like her new spell! It's so funny!" "I truly was not expecting that." said Applejack. "I guess that magazine really is for simpletons." said Rainbow. "Okay everyone," said Fluttershy, "Lets all go home and get ready for Little Friendsday tomorrow." "Right!" said Spike as he jumped up on Fluttershy's back. Fluttershy began trotting off for her home, and Pinkie began bouncing her way back to Sugarcube Corner. "Come along Sweetie Belle," said Rarity like a nanny, "We must be going." Sweetie Belle frowned and said, "I'm not a baby Rarity." as she followed her sister. Once they were gone, Applejack and Applebloom started off for their home too. Rainbow looked at Scootaloo and said, "Hey Squirt, I'll race you to my house!" "You're on!" said Scootaloo as she pulled her scooter out from under a pile of crates. She put on her helmet and lined up next to her heroine. "Tell ya what," said Rainbow, "I'll let you set us off!" "Okay," said Scootaloo, "On your mark… Get set… GO!" The two Pegasus ponies took off in the direction of Rainbow Dash's home.

_**ELSEWHERE**_

Twilight Sparkle re-materialized in front of the gates of the royal palace in Canterlot. "Wow!" she said, "It actually worked!" She walked up to the door and knocked on the big door knocker. "Yello?" asked a voice from inside. "Twilight Sparkle," the unicorn said, "here to be Princess Celestia's little friend." "Oh… Okeydokey then!" said the voice. The doors creaked and began to open. When they were completely open, Twilight walked right in and made her way to the throne room where sure enough, she found the beautiful Princess Celestia and Princess Luna waiting for her. "Your majesties," she said as she curtsied to them, "I have come to accept the invitation from Princess Celestia to be her little friend for Little Friendsday." "Splendid Twilight," said Princess Celestia, "I have been waiting for you." "Are you looking forward to tomorrow like I am?" asked Twilight, "But of course!" said Princess Luna, "we could not possible be more excited for this holiday!" "I have been looking forward to it this year all the more because you will be my little friend." said Celestia. Twilight smiled up at her teacher, she thought she couldn't possibly be happier. "Well," said Celestia, "One of my guards will escort you to your chambers where you will spend the night. I hope you anticipate the morning as we do." Twilight said, "Of course your majesty, tomorrow just can't come soon enough!" With that, she let a guard show her the way to her chamber.

Back in Ponyville at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie was reassuring Mr. and Mrs. Cake that there would be no trouble with her looking after their twins. "We'll all have a super-duper fun time!" she said. "Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Cake, "From what I remember, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were a hoof-full last time." Pinkie made a slight shudder as she remembered the last time. "Well," she said, "They've begun speaking now, so I guess I'll be able to understand them a little better." "Right then," said Mr. Cake, "We'll be back before sundown, so if you need help, don't feel shy about asking your friends for some assistance." "Okeydokey-lokey!" said Pinkie with a smile. With that, she bounced upstairs to hit the sack for some needed sleep. As she passed the twins' room, she peeked inside and saw them sleeping. "Sleep tight little ones," she whispered, "It's a very special day tomorrow!"

At Fluttershy's cottage, the yellow Pegasus was tucking Spike into bed for the night. "Are you comfortable Spike my dear?" she asked sweetly. "Yes Miss Fluttershy," Spike answered sleepily, "I'm all cozy now." "That's great," said Fluttershy, "But if you should need me during the night, I'll be right down the hall. Okay?" "Sure," said Spike, "I'll remember." So Fluttershy left Spike and walked down the hall to her bedroom. As she went, Spike thought to himself, "_She is so sweet to others; she would be a wonderful mother._" Then he curled up under the blanket and prepared to drift into dreamland, his dreams filled with anticipation for the fun of Little Friendsday.

At the Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle was preparing to go to sleep. Just as she was about to get into bed, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. The door opened and in came Rarity with a plate that held three sugar cookies. "I… uh… thought you might like something sweet before going to sleep." she said. In a normal situation, Sweetie Belle would have said, "_Rarity; stop pretending to be my mother! You are just my big sister and I am sick of you treating me like a baby foal!_" But when she saw that her sister had been kind enough to bring her cookies before bedtime (something her mother would never do), she looked up at Rarity and said, "Uh… Thanks Rarity, I uh… I think I'll be able to sleep better now." "I'm glad." said Rarity as she set the plate of cookies on Sweetie's bedside table. Then she turned to her little sister and said, "By the way, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I really am looking forward to spending tomorrow with you." "Me too," said Sweetie, "It's going to be a fun day." Rarity wished her sister goodnight and left for her own bedroom.

Down on Sweet Apple Acers, The entire Apple family had gone to bed except for Applejack. She was standing at the door to Applebloom's room watching as her sister drifted off into dreamland. "_I wish ya sweet dreams Applebloom,_" Applejack said to herself, "_An' don't you worry none Sis, you'll get yer cutie make in due time._" Applejack closed the door and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She set her cowgirl hat on the rack and climbed under the covers. As she listened to the sounds of the night, she couldn't help but look forward to whatever lay ahead in an entire day with no one but her little sister by her side.

At Rainbow Dash's abode, she and Scootaloo were sitting on the couch under a blanket in their pajamas watching a very funny comedy show. They were laughing their heads off and having a great time. Their little race had ended in a tie, so they had decided to race again to the lake in the morning. "You know Dash," said Scootaloo, "I really enjoy it when it's just you and me." "I know you do Scoot." said Rainbow. That's what she said out loud, but inside her head she said, "_So do I Scoot._" Rainbow was feeling closer to the little filly with each passing day; she couldn't help but think that maybe someday she could be more than Scootaloo's idol, maybe… In any case, after a little while the show was over. Rainbow shut off the TV and said, "Alright Squirt, time for bed, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Scootaloo yawned, "Sure… thing… Rainbow…" but she passed out before she could finish her sentence. Rainbow smiled as she watched her biggest fan fall asleep. She was so cute when she was asleep; nothing like when she was awake! Soon, Rainbow Dash fell asleep as well, and just like the others, her dreams were filled with the possibilities of adventure for Little Friendsday.

**So everypony is looking forward to Little Friendsday!**

**What kind of adventures will unfold? And can these ponies really stand an entire day together?**

**Answers Incoming! In Chapter 2!**


	2. And So It Begins

**Chapter two has arrived!**

**I do not claim rights to My Little Pony as it is owned by Hasbro.**

**Enjoy!**

The sun shone in through the windows of the royal palace. As soon as the sun hit Twilight's face, she began to stir. Finally she lifted up her head, feeling a little groggy. It took a moment but once she had rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she finally realized this was it! It was Little Friendsday! "What a gorgeous day!" said Twilight as she looked out her window, "It's a perfect day for being with our little friends! Or in my case, a big friend." She quickly combed her mane and headed out into the hall. Last night Princess Celestia had told her that she wanted to meet her in the library, and it was not proper to keep the princess waiting. It only took two minutes to get to the library, but when she got there, there was nopony there. "Princess Celestia?" she called out, "Are you in here?" Twilight began walking to the reading corner where the Princess' reading chairs stood. She looked at both of them, then a mischievous grin crossed her face. She knew what she was thinking about wasn't right, but for some reason she just couldn't help herself. She trotted over to Princess Celestia's chair, and gingerly sat down in it. For a few seconds, nothing happened. She thought to herself, "What am I doing? Sitting in the princess's chair? I'm no better than Trixie! Still, I have to admit this is pretty comfortable." Soon Twilight got the urge to pretend she was the princess. So she closed her eyes, cleared her throat and said in her best royal voice, "I Princess Twilight, do hereby decree that Little Friendsday is here. Let the festivities begin!" "Oh bless you princess!" said a voice. Twilight's heart stopped, that was Princess Celestia! She opened her eyes, and to her surprise, there was Celestia, curtsying before her! "Long live Princess Twilight!" Celestia declared. "Oh… Your majesty…" said Twilight, "I… I'm sorry." "It's alright Twilight," said Celestia, "I don't mind letting my best student sit in my chair for a while!" "Really?" asked Twilight, "Tha… That's very nice of you." "You're welcome," said Celestia, "Anyway, I found this book that I think you will enjoy." She used her magic to bring a book off of the shelf. It turned out to be a book titled, _The Art of Love_. Twilight was confused. "If you don't mind me asking Princess, what is this about?" "Well Twilight," said Celestia as she sat down next to her, "There is only one force in the universe that is stronger than friendship, and perhaps even the elements of harmony. That force… is love." "Could you please explain it to me?" asked Twilight, "Of course," said Celestia as she opened the book, "Chapter one: What is love?" And so it began.

Down in Ponyville, everypony was waking up and preparing for their Little Friendsday festivities. At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was seeing Mr. and Mrs. Cake off for the day. "Like I said," she said, "Everything's going to be just fine!" "Well… Okay," said Mr. Cake, "But remember, don't feel shy to ask for assistance if you need it." The Cakes started off, and Pinkie dashed back inside and up to the twins' room. Sure enough, they were just waking up when she got there. "Good morning sleepy-heads!" she said to them. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake both smiled when they saw their favorite babysitter. "Pinkie Pie!" they both exclaimed. "That's right!" said Pinkie proudly, "Today is Little Friendsday! And you know what that means… We get to spend the whole day together!" "Yay!" the twins cheered. Pinkie felt very happy that the twins were beginning to speak; it meant she would have an easier time understanding them. But what she was really happy about was the fact that they loved her so much. It made her feel important and loved. Wasting no time, Pinkie took them downstairs, set them in their high chairs and gave them their morning bottles. "So," she said as they were finishing up, "What do you want to do today?" Pound Cake thought a moment and said, "Fweindsday!" "Yes," said Pinkie, "It is Little Friendsday, but what should we do?" Pumpkin Cake finished her bottle and said, "Cake!" "What cake?" asked Pinkie. She thought about what the twins were trying to say. The twins looked at each other, and repeated what they had said. "Fweindsday!" said Pound Cake, "Cake!" said Pumpkin Cake. Pinkie put the two words together in her head. Then her face lit up with a huge smile, "A Little Friendsday Cake!" she said, "That's a brilliant idea! You kids are so smart!" The twins giggled, knowing that Pinkie had understood them. As soon as breakfast was over, Pinkie lifted the twins out of their high chairs and put them in Mrs. Cake's special side-ride saddle. Then they set off to find the ingredients they would need.

At Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. It wasn't too long before Spike entered the kitchen following his nose. "Morning Fluttershy!" he said, "Something sure smells good!" "Thank you." said Fluttershy, "I've made my breakfast, but I forgot to ask you what you wanted. Now you can have anything you want, as long as it doesn't involve eggs." "Huh?" asked Spike. "What's wrong with eggs?" Fluttershy looked shell shocked. She dashed forward and tackled Spike to the ground. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW!" she shouted, "YOU SPIKE ARE A DRAGON! YOU WERE BORN FROM AN EGG! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH EATING EGGS?" "Ugh! Okay!" cried Spike, "I get the message!" He now knew where Fluttershy was coming from. "Good," said Fluttershy, calming down almost instantly, "Now then… What would you like?" "I uh… think I'll have toast and cereal." said Spike. "Excellent," said Fluttershy as she went to tend the toaster. Spike thought it best not to make an "egg-celent" joke. "_She sure is pro-life_," he thought to himself, "_I sure hope she doesn't mind drinking milk_." Sure enough Fluttershy allowed him to put milk in his cereal and have a glass of it as well. After breakfast, Fluttershy turned to Spike and said, "Well Spike, now that we have the whole day to ourselves, what would you like to do?" Spike thought about this for a minute or two. He soon realized that he didn't really know what he wanted to do. "Well," he said, "do you like jewels?" "Well," said Fluttershy, "I suppose they are beautiful, and they do seem to be all the rage lately. I guess we have Rarity to thank for that." "Ah Rarity," said Spike, "She's such an artist with fashion. And pretty easy on the eyes too!" "What?" asked Fluttershy, a bit confused. "Uh… She's very beautiful isn't she?" Spike asked. "Yes she is." Fluttershy agreed. "In any case," said Spike, "I can help you look for some jewels. You could make some great collars for the animals out of them." "Sounds good to me," said Fluttershy, "And while we're at it, I can help you with your singing!" So Spike climbed onto Fluttershy's back, and the two of them walked out the door towards Ponyville.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle had already gotten up and were making their way through Ponyville. Sweetie Belle had a blindfold around her eyes and Rarity was guiding her as they walked. "Okay, so where are we going again?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise; would it?" asked Rarity. "You're right," said Sweetie Belle, "But I'm a little suspicious, and also a little scared." Rarity was astonished; she hadn't counted on her sister not trusting her. To be honest, Rarity felt a little guilty, and was now worried that she wasn't being a good sister or a good big friend. But she was nonetheless determined to show Sweetie Belle a good time. "Oh not to worry Sweetie Belle," she said, "I am certain that you are going to enjoy yourself." "Okay then," said Sweetie Belle. After walking a little further, Rarity told Sweetie Belle to stop. Sweetie Belle wasn't sure where they were, but she could hear faint laughter. "Where are we?" she asked. Rarity responded by taking off Sweetie Belle's blindfold. When Sweetie Belle finally saw where she was, her eyes lit up and she broke out into a huge smile. The sight that met her was a large brightly colored building with a portrait of a happy young filly above the door. "Silly Filly's Playtime Palace?" cried Sweetie Belle, "Yes! Oh yes-yes-yes-yes-YES!" she shouted as she bounced around for joy. Then she turned around and hugged her sister. "Oh thank you Rarity!" she gushed, "Thank you so much!" "You're welcome Sweetie Belle," said Rarity as she nuzzled her sister in return. Sweetie Belle said, "Ever since Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon told my class about it, I have so wanted to come here!" Suddenly she stopped and became very somber. "But…" "But what?" asked Rarity. "Well," said Sweetie Belle, "They said it was only for fillies and colts with their cutie marks, and I don't have mine." "What?" asked Rarity, "Why Sweetie Belle, anypony can get in; it just isn't right to exclude somepony just because he or she doesn't have a cutie mark! Why… Why that's just rude!" "It sure is," said Sweetie Belle, "I guess they only told me that so I wouldn't ask you to take me." "Well, that's just unbelievable," said Rarity, "I just don't understand why they would do such a thing." "It's because me and my friends are still blank flanks." Sweetie Belle answered. After a moment, Rarity said, "Why are we still outside? Let's go in and have some fun!" "YES!" said Sweetie Belle. With that, the two sisters walked inside and paid for their tickets. Sweetie Belle was amazed; there was a ball pit, arcade games, a snack bar, and an indoor playground. "It's even better than how Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon described it!" she said. "I'm glad," said Rarity, "Happy Little Friendsday!"

Applejack and Applebloom had already gotten up and eaten their breakfast. Now they were walking up the path to the lake for a picnic, some fishing, and an outdoor campout. "So Applebloom," said Applejack, "Exactly how much is twenty-seven divided by one point five?" "Um… Let me see," said Applebloom, "Um… That's… um… Well that's… That's a whole lotta sarsaparillas!" "Right you are sis!" said Applejack, "Eighteen to be exact!" "Thanks for helpin' me with mah math Applejack," said Applebloom, "Maybe I could earn mah cutie mark in… takin' inventory!" "I don't think you'd want an inventory cutie mark," said Applejack, "It's… kinda boring!" "If you say so," said Applebloom, "The only thing that I seem to do without screwing up is playing my harmonica." "I think you're a great harmonica player sis," said Applejack, "Have you considered playin' it in your school's talent show?" "No way, no how," said Applebloom, "Not after everypony thought our performance of our theme song was a comedy act." "I have to say that wasn't really nice of them," said Applejack, "It's not a pleasurable feelin' for a song that comes from a pony's heart to be regarded as somethin' funny." The two sisters were quiet for a moment, then Applebloom said, "Applejack, what did you think of our performance?" "Well," said Applejack, "If I was judgin' that show, I would have given you the recognition you deserved. Not necessarily for performance, but for sheer guts!" "What d'ya mean by that?" asked Applebloom. "Well," said Applejack, "If the sets had fallen apart on me… I… I would have just given up. It takes a lotta guts to keep goin' if everything's fallin' apart on ya!" "So… you think I've got guts?" asked Applebloom. "Yeah!" said Applebloom, "You've got guts!" Finally the two sisters reached the lake. "Here we are!" said Applejack, "Let's put our stuff down and do some fishin'!" "Okay!" said Applebloom, hoping she might be able to get a fishing cutie mark. Once the girls; stuff was on the ground, they each took out their respective fishing poles and began fishing.

On the ground underneath Rainbow Dash's house, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were doing some early morning exercises. "And one-and-two-and-one-and-two!" chanted Rainbow as she flexed her wing muscles. Scootaloo was doing the same in the hopes that she could strengthen her own wings a bit. "This is… really fun… Rainbow Dash!" strained Scootaloo as she continued working. "Glad you… think so!" said Rainbow, "Now stretch…" Scootaloo winced as she stretched her wings as far out as they would reach. "C'mon Scoots!" said Rainbow, "Get tough with it!" After ten seconds, Rainbow finally said, "And… relax…" Scootaloo sighed with relief and collapsed on the ground. "That… was… awesome…" she breathed." "Great!" said Rainbow, "So do you think you'll be ready for our race in a few minutes?" "Sure," said Scootaloo, "Though I kinda just burned out all my energy." "Not to worry," said Rainbow, "It'll be back in a moment, with a vengeance!" Scootaloo doubted this, at least for a moment. But suddenly she heard a revving engine and found that her entire body was just pulsing with energy. "Wow!" she said, "Awesome! I had no idea exercising could help so much!" "It sure can!" said Rainbow, "Now… are you ready to race?" "Yes!" said Scootaloo. Rainbow looked Scootaloo in the eye and said, "I said… ARE… YOU… READY!" "YEAH! I'm ready!" Scootaloo answered. Rainbow drew a line in the dirt and stood behind it. Scootaloo got her scooter, put on her helmet, and joined Rainbow at the line. Rainbow snorted like a bull, and Scootaloo made a revving sound with her wings. "Okay," said Rainbow, "Three… Two… One… GO!" Both ponies took off like bullets heading for Ponyville so they could get to the lake. At first the race was very close, but eventually Rainbow began to draw in front. She looked over her shoulder at Scootaloo and said, "Hungry Scoots? 'Cause you're about to eat my dust!" "I don't know Rainbow!" Scootaloo answered, "Are you hungry?" "Huh?" asked Rainbow; she looked in front of her and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" there was a fruit wagon directly in front of her! Rainbow pulled up to avoid a collision and wound up shooting straight up in the air. Scootaloo on the other hand lay flat on her back and was able to pass right underneath the wagon before standing up again on the other side. "See ya later Dashie!" she called out. "WHA?" cried Rainbow as she watched Scootaloo break away in the lead, "How'd she do that?" Rainbow immediately began to give chase, bur Scootaloo always picked the perfect line to take corners, and she did really well at dodging obstacles. Rainbow was impressed, she was very impressed, and she didn't impress easy. Finally Scootaloo screeched to a halt in front of the lake. "I WON!" she cried victoriously. Rainbow was only five seconds behind her. "That was GREAT!" she said, "You were like a bullet on wheels!" "Was I really?" asked Scootaloo. "Yes!" said Rainbow, "You were… uh… what's the word? Exponential!" "Wow!" said Scootaloo; such praise from her idol, it really made her feel good inside. But little did either of them know that soon, they would need to move a lot faster than they had gone before.

**So Little Friendsday is well and truly underway!**

**How will the rest of the day go? And why will Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash need to move so fast?**

**Answers Incoming! In Chapter 3!**


	3. Bee Careful

**Chapter three has arrived!**

**I do not claim rights to My Little Pony as it is owned by Hasbro.**

**Enjoy!**

"And in conclusion, there can be no doubt that love is the strongest power known to pony or any other kind." Princess Celestia finished reading. She closed the book and looked over at Twilight. "Well," she said, "What do you think?" Twilight thought for a moment; she realized she didn't know how she wanted to answer that question. So she simply said, "I… I think it's true; love really is the strongest power ever." Then Twilight sniffed a bit and said, "Perfect… he was perfect…" "Who was?" asked Celestia. "Oh… uh… just a colt that I met when I was on vacation." said Twilight, not wanting to go into detail about it. "Oh don't worry Twilight;" said Celestia, "With a little bit of faith, and maybe some luck, I'm sure you'll meet him again." "Are you sure, Princess?" asked Twilight. "I am absolutely sure," said Celestia, "If you really love him, you will see him again." Twilight shed a small tear and said, "Thanks Princess, thanks for believing in me." Celestia just smiled in return and nuzzled her favorite student. After that, she said, "Well, the hours are ticking on, and I do believe it's time for lunch. And Princess Luna and Pip will be joining us." "Oh how wonderful!" said Twilight, "Where are we going to have it?" "On the balcony," said Celestia, "In our private hot tub!" Twilight squealed with delight; she had always wanted to do something like this. "Excellent!" said. And with that, she followed Princess Celestia out of the library to head for the balcony.

Meanwhile, down in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was stretching out down by the lake and preparing to take one of her naps. Scootaloo on the other hoof was still bursting with restless energy. "Hey Rainbow," she said, "Wanna see me do some stunts on my scooter?" "Uh… Sure," said Rainbow, "I'd really love to see some; I'm sure you look great doing them." That was all Scootaloo needed; she hopped on her scooter and started by pulling a stationary wheelie. Then she pulled off to start her routine. Her routine included a number of spins and surges, and also some hops with and without her scooter. Rainbow had to admit, even though she was tired, she was finding it hard to fall asleep while watching the little Pegasus filly because her routine was just so interesting. Finally, Scootaloo stopped and said, "Now it's time for my grand finale!" "What is it?" asked Rainbow. "It's a jump with a barrel roll twist!" answered Scootaloo. "You sure you're up for that, Squirt?" asked Rainbow, "I mean, it's not that I don't think you can do it, but it is a pretty advanced maneuver, and you'd need to get plenty of ground clearance." "Don't you worry, Dashie!" said Scootaloo, "I can do it!" "I'm sure you can." Dash answered. With that, Scootaloo backed up to give herself a decent run-up, then she powered up her wings and took off. When she thought she had gathered enough speed, she pulled her scooter into a jump and leaned to one side to start the roll. Unfortunately, there wasn't really anything holding her on the scooter, and thus, she fell straight off! "AAAAAAA-OOF!" she cried as she hit the ground. Her scooter kept flying until it crashed into a tree. "Sweet Celestia!" cried Rainbow as she rushed to the little filly's side, "Are you alright?" "Yeah," said Scootaloo, "I'm fine. Hoo-boy am I glad I had my helmet on." "I am too." said Rainbow as she helped Scootaloo get up. Suddenly, the two Pegasi heard a buzzing sound, which was growing louder. "Uh-oh!" said Rainbow. Sure enough, the tree Scootaloo's scooter had crashed into was a beehive tree! A huge swarm of bees burst out of the tree and headed straight for Rainbow and Scootaloo! "RUN!" screamed Rainbow, and with that, they did! Rainbow and Scootaloo ran as fast as their legs could carry them with the ginormous swarm following them. Suddenly, Scootaloo tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face. She looked behind her to see the swarm closing in on her. "RAINBOW!" she screamed. But just in time, Rainbow snatched her up and threw her on her back before running away again. It was horrible, all Rainbow and Scootaloo could hear was the menacing buzzing sound behind them, and it sounded like it was getting closer. "Hold on tight, Scoots!" said Rainbow, "We're taking off!" With that, she leapt off the ground and quickly accelerated up to speed as she soared into the sky with the swarm still behind her. Scootaloo couldn't have let go if she wanted to, she was terrified! And with that, the chase was on!

Down in the square of Ponyville, Pinkie Pie and the Cake twins were gathering ingredients for the Little Friendsday cake, when Pinkie remembered something. "Oh bubbles!" she said, "We never decided what cake we wanted to make!" She looked down at Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake and said, "What kind of cake do you think we should bake?" Pumpkin Cake thought for a moment, then shrugged; she certainly didn't know. Pound Cake didn't know either. "Hmmmmmm…" thought Pinkie, "I wish we could get some kind of inspiration!" Suddenly she heard a loud buzzing sound. She and the twins looked up to see Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo on her back, being chased by a huge swarm of bees. "Yikes!" cried Pinkie, "Looks like Dashie made the bees very, very angry!" "Wa'd she do?" asked Pumpkin Cake. "Well," said Pinkie, "She probably crashed into their hive by accident, or she got a bit of a sweet tooth and tried to get some of their honey!" Suddenly, it hit her. "Honey!" she cried, "That's it! We'll make a honey cake for our Little Friendsday cake!" "From da bees?" asked Pound Cake. "No, of course not, silly!" said Pinkie, "Bees aren't really willing to share their honey. That's why only certain ponies can get it from them!" "How?" asked the Cake twins simultaneously. "Well…" said Pinkie, "They… they work side-by-side with the bees! See… They give the bees a home in special hives, and the bees let them have a little of their honey in return! Then those ponies take the honey to the market, which is where we get it from!" "Oh!" exclaimed the twins. "Well," said Pinkie, "You can't have a honey cake without honey! So let's go the honey stand and get some!" With that, Pinkie and the twins headed for the other end of the market.

In the meantime, Fluttershy and Spike were looking for jewels down near the railroad. Spike sniffed at the ground like a well-trained hunting dog. "Do you smell anything?" asked Fluttershy. "Nothing yet," said Spike, "WAIT! I'm getting something!" He began following his nose down towards the tracks. When he got to them he sniffed extra hard and said, "BINGO! I've found something!" He sniffed again and said, "Sapphires… four feet deep… BIG ones!" "Are you sure?" asked Fluttershy. "As sure as my name is Spike!" the little dragon replied. "Well…" said Fluttershy, "You're the jewel expert, and I'm not judging your expertise." "Okay," said Spike, "They're right under the tracks. I'll start digging and you tell me if you hear any trains!" "Got it!" said Fluttershy. With that, Spike began digging a tunnel underneath the railroad tracks. Fluttershy just looked nervously from her left to her right, looking for any approaching trains. Suddenly she remembered something. She stuck her head in the hole and called down to Spike. "Spike!" she called, "I just remembered that the Inter-dimensional Express is due into Equestria at nine in the morning!" "So?" came the voice from the deep. "Well," said Fluttershy, "If I'm not mistaken, that train makes a stop in Ponyville at about eleven-o-clock on the dot." "Well what time is it now?" asked Spike. Fluttershy looked up at the sun and shrieked. "Ten-fifty-eight!" she called back down the hole, "You have about one minute to get the sapphires and get out of there!" "No problem!" answered Spike. A few seconds later, Spike called, "Got 'em!" "Oh thank goodness!" said Fluttershy. Suddenly she heard a steam whistle from off in the distance. "SPIKE!" Fluttershy screamed, "THE TRAIN! IT'S COMING!" "Okay!" said Spike, "I'll be right out!" within seconds, Spike was back on the surface with four big and beautiful sapphires. "Wow!" said Fluttershy, "They're so big!" "I know," said Spike, "With these babies, you could make jeweled collars for all the pets in Ponyville, and Canterlot to boot!" Suddenly there was a rumble, and the Pegasus pony and the dragon retreated with the gems to a small hill beside the line. Sure enough, the Inter-dimensional Express chugged by, pulling three coaches and a caboose behind it. "Must have come a long way!" commented Spike. "Oh yes," said Fluttershy. Just when they thought the trouble had passed, there was a huge buzzing sound. Fluttershy and Spike turned around to see Rainbow Dash flying straight at them with Scootaloo on her back, and a huge swarm of bees right on her tail! "WHOOOOAAAAAAA!" cried Spike as he quickly dug himself into a hole. Fluttershy gave one of her adorable screams and dove into a bush to hide. Rainbow shot past, with the massive swarm right behind her. "Whoa!" said Spike, "Looks like Rainbow's getting her exercise today!" There was no reply. "Fluttershy?" he asked as he went over to check the bush, "You okay in there?" "I… I'm fine, Spike," the timid Pegasus replied, "I just… get a little spooked by that many bees all at once." "Don't we all!" said Spike as he helped her get out.

In the meanwhile, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were now on the streets of Ponyville doing a bit of shopping. Rarity had already bought a new pair of earrings for herself and a nice little necklace for Sweetie Belle. Now of course, they were shopping for hats. "Rarity!" cried Sweetie Belle, "What do you think of this one?" Rarity looked at her little sister wearing a red, white, and blue baseball cap. Normally she would have declared it a crime against fashion, but she certainly didn't want to be rude to Sweetie Belle, especially not on Little Friendsday. "It's… um… very… original!" said Rarity, "Yes! Very, very original!" "Maybe you could get another one!" said Sweetie Belle, "Then we would match!" "That's very nice of you, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity, "But I've got something else in mind." She then put on a rather large hat. Sweetie Belle looked confused for a moment. "What kind of hat is that?" she asked, her voice filled with wonder. "This," said Rarity, "Is a beehive bonnet! It's a very popular style, and I think that I would look simply smashing in one of these!" "If you say so," said Sweetie Belle, "I just hope a swarm of bees doesn't mistake it for a real hive." "Why that's absolutely ridiculous." replied Rarity. They went to the merchant and Rarity said, "We'd like to purchase these hats, my good sir. One baseball cap and one beehive bonnet!" "Okay," said the merchant, "Are… are ya sure you don't want another baseball cap?" "They're half-off you know." "That's quite alright," said Rarity, "I don't think there's really anything I could do with a… baseball cap." Suddenly, somepony shouted, "LOOK OUT!" A rainbow colored blur tore through the market at top speed. Rarity knew who it was instantly. "Rainbow Dash!" she yelled, "A marketplace is not the fast lane!" Suddenly Rarity heard a buzzing noise. She looked behind her and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as she saw the giant swarm of bees buzzing through the marketplace. She ripped the beehive bonnet off her head and threw herself on top of Sweetie Belle to save her from any stray bees. Once the bees had buzzed through, Rarity lifted her head, looking a little crazy. She walked back up to the merchant and said, "On second thought… Baseball caps! I'll take two!" "Uh… Okay then!" said the merchant, who was a little freaked out. Sweetie Belle on the other hoof was laughing at the look on her sister's face. "You look so funny, Rarity!" the little filly laughed. Rarity now looked quite embarrassed, but she took it in her stride and said, "Yes… Beehive bonnets… not the safest choice in headwear. Plus I'll bet I can do something with that second baseball cap!" Then both sisters laughed.

Over by the lake, Applejack and Applebloom were sitting at the edge of the lake and commenting on the scenery. "Sure looks great," said Applebloom, "Huh, Sis?" "Eeyup!" answered Applejack, in an almost perfect imitation of Big Mac. Applebloom laughed and said, "Applejack, are you tryin' te sound like Big Mac?" "Nope!" Applejack answered. Both Apple sisters laughed. Then Applebloom said, "Hey Applejack, It's getting' kinda hot out here. D'ya think we could go swimmin'?" "Sorry Applebloom," said Applejack, "But I'm afraid we can't." "Why not?" asked Applebloom, "It's been over an hour since we ate, an' Ah really am getting' hot." "I know, Sis," Applejack replied, "But we didn't bring any towels with us, an' it'd be a whole lot of trouble to go back te the farm jus' fer that." "Ah guess yer right." said Applebloom, feeling very disappointed. "Don't worry, Sis," said Applejack, "Maybe we can come back again tomorrow." "Ah guess." said Applebloom. Just then the sisters started to hear a strange buzzing sound. "What in the hay is that?" asked Applejack. "Ah don't know." said Applebloom. Suddenly, a rainbow blur shot by both sisters causing them to jump up in shock. "Yipes!" cried Applebloom. "What's Rainbow so hopped up about?" Applejack asked; when she turned to her right and saw the huge bee swarm! "YOW!" she cried as she grabbed Applebloom and jumped into the lake. They stayed underwater for a few seconds; then they surfaced gasping for breath. "Rainbow!" yelled Applejack, "Watch where yer leadin' them stingin' insects!" But by that time, Rainbow Dash was already too far away to hear. Applejack saw that her hat had come off and now had a fish swimming in it. She picked her hat out of the water and glared at it. "Get outa mah hat, fish!" she said, "Ah don't want you in mah mane!" The fish jumped out of Applejack's hat and back into the lake. Then Applejack put her hat back on, which unfortunately was still full of water; sure enough the water wound up all over her head. Applebloom couldn't resist laughing at such a sight. "Oh you think that's funny, huh?" said Applejack. With that, she took off her hat, and playfully plunked it on Applebloom's head. Applebloom looked ridiculous, but that didn't stop her laughing, and soon, Applejack started laughing herself. "Well Sis," said Applejack, "Looks like you got yer wish!" "Ah did?" asked Applebloom. "Eeyup!" said Applejack, "We're already wet, so we might as well go swimmin'! But, just be sure to thank Rainbow next time ye get the chance!" "Ah will!" promised Applebloom, "Oh, by the way…" "What?" asked Applejack. Applebloom responded by saying, "SPLASH FIGHT!" and splashing some water at her sister. Applejack splashed her back, and soon the Apple sisters were splashing each other and laughing and having a great time.

Up in the sky, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were still trying to lose the bees on their tail. "This game of tag is getting boring!" said Rainbow, "Don't these bees ever get tired?" "Not until they sting the ones that upset them!" said Scootaloo, "Dash, what're we gonna do?" Rainbow thought a moment, then said, "There's only one way to lose these guys, Scoots… The SONIC RAINBOOM!" "Then let's do it!" cried Scootaloo. "The only thing is," said Rainbow, "I've never pulled one off in level flight before!" "Don't worry, Rainbow," said Scootaloo, "I'll give you a boost!" "Okay," said Rainbow, "Hold on tight!" With that, Rainbow began pumping her wings furiously, trying to build as much speed as she could. Scootaloo also flapped her wings in the hopes that she could give Rainbow a power boost. The bees were gaining on them, but just when it looked like they would catch them, Rainbow felt the sonic cone forming around her hooves. She pressed a little harder… and… KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Rainbow shot forward with such a burst of speed, she left the bees far behind her. Scootaloo was clinging extra tightly onto Rainbow as if her life depended on it, which it probably did. Still, she was grinning from ear to ear; she had been with her idol as she pulled off a sonic rainboom! For Scootaloo, this was the most magical experience of her entire life.

Out on the balcony of the royal palace, Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Pip Squeak had finished their lunch and were now just sitting in the princesses' private hot tub telling stories and laughing occasionally. Luna was telling a story at the moment, about one of her high school colt-friends. "So he said to me, 'Luna my darling, you are so sweet, you could give me a toothache!'" she elucidated, "And then I said, 'Listen, buddy, if you keep buttering me up like this you won't have any teeth left to ache!' And he covered his mouth and ran away from me, which is hard to do on only three legs!" Then all four of them burst into laughter. "Anyway," said Luna, "That's how I lost my third colt-friend. But I'm not worried. I mean, what's the big deal about colts anyway? No offense, Pip." "None taken!" the little colt replied. "I guess you're right." said Twilight. Suddenly, there was a loud KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! All four of them looked up into the sky to see the rainbow colored explosion in the sky and the rainbow trail coming out of it. "Wow!" said Celestia, "Rainbow Dash must be in a really big hurry or something!" "I hope she's got Scootaloo with her," said Twilight, "She would love to see the Sonic Rainboom." Little did Twilight know, Scootaloo hadn't just seen the Sonic Rainboom, she had gotten to experience it. "Well," said Twilight, as she pondered about what story she wanted to tell, "I think you'll all find this interesting." "What is it Twilight?" asked Celestia. "Well…" said Twilight, "You see… a funny thing happened to me and my friends when we were on vacation…"

**Looks like Rainbow and Scootaloo sure had one wild ride! But the day's not over yet!**

**Where are they off to now? And what other activities lie in store for the others?**

**Answers Incoming! In Chapter 4!**

**P.S. Can anypony guess what MLP Fanfiction I'm referencing?**


End file.
